one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser vs. Katsuragi
Bowser of Mario (nominated by ZackAttackX) takes on Katsuragi of Senran Kagura (nominated by Bloodstarz22)! It is the Second Round of the Destroyer Tournament. Introduction Bowser was heading up towards the top floor of the castle. As he got closer the noise of battle was subsided. Finally he reached the top floor and saw the two girls as Katsuragi was talking to Murasaki. She turned around to be met by the koopa King himself. She then gulped seeing his size. Bowser: I believe you are coming with me. Katsuragi: Over my dead body. Bowser: I would not test me little girl. I just killed your knight in shining armor. So I would surrender. Katsuragi: Silly turtle, you don’t know a ninja when you meet one. We never quite. Katsuragi then enters into a battle stance with a determined look. Bowser: Then I will make this Swift. NO HOLDING BACK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues THE FIRST GALE OF SPRING) 60 Bowser charges at the girl as he tries to body slam Katsuragi. However, Katsuragi was fast enough to get behind the Koopa King without him noticing. When Bowser realized that he missed the ninja started punching at him. However, the koopa's shell protected him from the blows. Bowser: Sad! Bowser then shot fire from the shell to spin and propell himself towards Katsuragi. This caught her off guard as she was launched into the air. 52 With Bowser opening his mouth, he conjures up fireballs and scattered them through the floor. The first one intercepts Katsuragi’s path, blowing up in a small burst of flame and knocking her out of the air into the path of the second. The chain continues until the fourth shoots her towards Bowser. He then strikes Katsuragi three times across the chest with his claws; a fourth slice brings her back into the air, where the koopa jumps up and slashes her hard one last time to bring her back onto the ground. 42 As Bowser approaches Katsuragi to finish her off, a shield of forms between the two. The king slashes away the shield, but before he can completely cut through the wall, Katsuragi leaps at him from the other side. Though her first two punches are blocked, a third impales Bowser and shoots him back. Katsuragi sweeped underneath Bowser’s feet. Too fast for her to react, a massive hand of slashes reaches out from the ground and clutches him in the air. Bowser struggles, and forcefully shatters the slash from the inside, but Katsuragi is already upon him and a dozen slashes slam him into the wall. 31 Katsuragi then teleported to where Bowser was and then sent a upper kick towards the Koopa. Bowser then started to fall towards the ground as the ninja then appeared on the ground and punched him upwards. Finally there then appeared to be three Katsuragi as they attacked on cue making the Koopa King slam to the ground. Katsuragi: Sleep tight, big boy! 24 Angered, Bowser sheathes shoots out a powerful fireball. Katsuragi, now on her feet, struggles to approach the koopa king through the attack, and it takes her several jabs to the ground to merely walk forward through it. As she finally reaches her, Katsuragi jabs at him, but in a split second, his claw is redrawn and the attack is blocked. As he raises his claws for a strike, Katsuragi creates momentary distraction and punched through his leg, causing Bowser to scream in pain. 17 The wall of the castle broke as Katsuragi tries to escape using her lightning quick speed, but is quickly meet by Bowser grabbing her legs and slamming her into the ground repeatedly and throws the ninja into the air. As Bowser heads towards the ninja, she tries to punch at the Koopa king. This failed when Bowser grabbed her and kicked her to the ground. 7 Katsuragi: I promised myself, I wouldn’t fall without a fight. Bowser: Then let it be your last. The two charge each other and deliver a furious number of punches and slashes at their opponent, each blocked by the other. Katsuragi begins to circle around the giant Bowser punching several times at him. With a spin into the air, Bowser attempts to split Katsuragi in half with a final series of jabs to finish her off, but to his surprise, each attack is countered. 3 Katsuragi: I hope you enjoy pits! Bowser: What With those words, Katsuragi then elevated Bowser into the air. This was then followed by her, kicking the Koopa King out of the tower. K.O. Katsuragi then took the elevator down to check up on him. She saw several stars and mini peaches running in circles as he layed on the ashes of Aizen. Katsuragi: At least I can rest. I just don’t understand? Why is all this happening? ???: Oh I know what it is, maybe if I give you a nudge! She then started to fade away as she is teleported away from the towers above the thunderstorm. She then saw brand new surroundings of fire. However instead of dispair, her face showed hope. Katsuragi: I shall cast out that storm, for Murasaki and my friends. Results (Cues Simple, Fair Fight!) This melee’s winner is Katsuragi!!!! Winning Combatant: Bowser: 7 Katsuragi: 18 Winning Method: K.O.: 18 Death: 0 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Katsuragi's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music